Real and imaginary
by Dragoandnikki
Summary: osmosis jones' biggest fan comes through the television, no kidding! see what happens. some romance, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Real and imaginary

My friends and i were at my house for my 25th birthday, we were watching my favorite movie, osmosis jones, when all of a sudden-- i was sucked in! so was lana and annabelle and, well that's weird, while i was falling through the portal, i saw the entire ozzy and drix fanclub from my school back when i was 15, and there were thousands more i didn't know. Then everything went black for a while.

When i woke up i heard a lot of noise. "What are we going to do with them?, they fell from the esophagus, from a swirling portal or something and we don't know if they're dangerous!" I knew this voice, it was female, i hated this girls personality, leah estrogen. Wait... that's not a line from the movie, i had all the lines memorized. I decided to open my eyes-- and was astounded at what i saw.

Everything was cellular, it was a hospital, but since cells didn't bleed or get sick it was probably for those membrane piercing injuries that they had to fix on the force- the force- cops- ozzy! I looked around at the people i hadn't looked at close enough to see, now. It was leah... and the chief, they were arguing, I had to act fast, was i going to be shy and timid or bold?, bold... bold would be best. "Excuse me, miss estrogen? are you and osmosis jones still dating?" I figured, what the heck? why not tell them and get them to bring him here? If I asked for him they'd ask how i knew him and then i'd just explain everything, this just saved words.

They all looked at me like i was crazy, and then i saw the beds down in the rest of the hall, all of the people who came here with me including lana and annabelle. "Um, girl... uh you?", i looked over at her and said "Nicole" Now she looked at me like i was mentally deranged, "My name, nicole" i said it with emphasis, like i would to a two year old... she didn't miss that. She grinned, and said "Well nicole, we would like to know... oh you're age, your friends ages, names, and where you came from." she was very matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, i thought you'd like to know that-oh-and that raging curiosity you have about how i know osmosis jones' name and yours-that's only second to our personal information right?" The grin got wider as she saw i was all no-nonsense, i think she liked me, i was willing to give her a chance as long as she didn't make fun of -or kiss him- in front of me. "Well, yeah that's something i'd like to know very much, but... well i guess socializing isn't a bad idea-unless... you know you're a virus, in which case we really need to know" she was putting curiosity aside for the good of frank, no doubt a trait gained from going out with ozzy. "Do i look like a virus?" I was honestly curious this time, i had no idea what i looked like here, no mirrors in the room. I looked down at my hands and saw they looked like ozzy's, blue with a white membrane, and saw my shirt, I gasped, i'd forgotted that i would imagine myself in that outfit.

I was dressed in a shirt that ended at the top of my ribcage, and had a short neckline, almost cleavage, but not quite, and two straps for the arms, broad over the shoulders. I didn't need to see my pants to know they would be black and baggy the same dark deep black as the shirt.

"Well, no... but you can never be too careful." she openly smiled at me now, and while i couldn't find a reason to hate her i still didn't jump to be her friend. "Well some of these people... well, most of them really- i have no idea who they are, but those two-" i pointed to my friends "-and of course some of the others i've known forever," there was a noise as the doors to the back opened--and revealed osmosis jones.


	2. Chapter 2

Real and imaginary: chpt 2

darkness

He was just like i remembered him, but he seemed... more real. I gawked at him like an idiot of course, he came up and looked at me funny, then he said something i didn't catch, because... sigh i fainted. When i came to, Lana, Annabelle, Leah, and (gulp) osmosis were there. "You know- i don't why she fainted but i think it's you jones, maybe you should leave before-", leah started but i interrupted her, "No he can stay i'm aiight now." I said aiight intentionally, i wanted them to see who i was from the very first impression. Osmosis lifted an eyebrow at me, oh how could i forget how cute that look was?, i hadn't been a big fan since i was 15, but i owed my life to that movie-- to _him_. So i still kept the dvd, and my friends thought it would be fun to watch it for my b-day, it was kind of awesome that my friends knew how important he was -is- to me.

I just stared into his eyes, with what i hoped was an emotionless face, it was the face i used to look serious when talking to my dad, he looked back at me, gradually lowering his eyebrow, then breaking into a strained smile, he was trying so hard not to laugh at the look on my face, so i smiled at him and said, "you can laugh now" and he proceeded to do just that, with wild abandon. Leah looked at him with disapproving eyes, and then smiled at me and said, "You're friends have told us... uh... some things and-", "aiight here's what happened, We are not cells girl. Don't worry we're not viruses either, we're human. We were having my 25th birthday party- and we were watching my favorite movie... osmosis jones." i said his name quietly and felt like my entire body, not just my face, was boiling. He laughed again and said "yeah that's the same story we got from the girls here-" he pointed at lana and annabelle, " They say you got sucked _in_to the television?" and he raised his eyebrow again.

I loved his voice! and i noticed he decided to put his jacket around his waist instead of wearing it. He was so... can't think that now, oh my gosh! i'm staring again! He's smiling at me! i'm such a dork! "The girls explained a few reasons _why_ i'm your favorite cartoon character." He just kept on smiling at me, and i kept gawking like a moron until- "Nikki!" ugh, my sister, Annabelle, she was _way_ too enthusiastic... which means, it was her who told him and she doesn't want to look guilty.

"What!?" i put as much irritation into it as i could, which wasn't much. "We told him that you thought he was smart - you know - clever." she was looking at me knowingly, she wanted to make sure i didn't say something to get me found out. "Well honestly kiddo i -", "Kiddo? excuse me?, My name is Nicole and i turned 25 today, er or was it yesterday?" i turned to the girls. "Yesterday" they all chimed, then we laughed. "As i was saying, honestly kiddo i don't believe all of this... but they knew a whole heck of a lot no one could know about me or leah or dr-" "ix" i said the last of the name with him, he gave me that look again.

"Drixo--benzo--medaphedramine!" in a singsong voice, i laughed and he followed suit. The girls were smiling - er - smirking at me.

"So how did the tv suck you in exactly, i mean did it reach out and swallow you?" He was sort of chuckling now, "No, actually i think it was probably nikki's powers acting up again." I stared at annabelle with a look so venemous she flinched away saying "Nikki please don't kill me!, We told them you were psycic and that you get shocked around tech, and that it acts weird around you that's true isn't it!!" she was terrified. "Yeah! fine! it's true! you didn't have to tell them though, now they probably think we're all crazy," my voice got a little unsteady near the end and i had to clear my throat.

Now he looked kind of sad, "We don't think you're crazy, it might be true for all we know, or you could be confused... we have no way of knowing." I smiled at him for his logic and his compassion for people in trouble, that was ozzy. The one she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Logic and reasoning.

"Yeah, we could be confused and not even know it couldn't we?", "So logical," Leah smiled at me, "So, name, full name?", "Nicole aletta adrenaline." The girls gave me _the look _you know the, you're-in-so-much-trouble-once-we're-alone-girl, look. That wasn't my name, but back when i used to imagine this place, and about ozzy that was my name so- what the heck? why not?

"And you two?", "Lana alana--uh--she looked at me and said "Adrenaline. We're all sisters." "Annabelle acara--Adrenaline." "lana alana, huh?" ozzy was laughing again. "It's something my mom liked, she thought it sounded good." Lana was turning purple. Annabelle was looking smug--as always. I then realized i should be worried about my appearance, and must admit i acted ungracefully and ungratefully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, OH MY GOSH! I MUST LOOK LIKE A WRECK! EVERYONE OUT!" I then jumped out of the hospital bed and ran to a door--the closet--good, i hopped inside and said, "I'm not coming out until you're all gone, except for the girls, i'm going to need their help to find something, and we need to figure some stuff, so please leave." I could hear ozzy bust out laughing, then say, "come on leah, let's go find your boyfriend, and get him on this too. I can't handle 3 girls on my own." I heard the door close, i opened the door a crack, Annabelle launched it open to say, "Good! i was flinching from how bad you looked!", "Can you fix it?".

In the end it took an hour to get me washed up, dried, find my clothes, have the girls laugh their heads off, (because of the clothes and osmosis' reaction.) Put my clothes on, fix my hair with a silver band, into a ponytail, i had hair framing my face on either side. My top was black like my bottoms, it was enough to cover my chest and had a strap on each side going over my shoulders, it cut low enough to show my neck but not too low. It cut off below my chest, and showed my stomach. My bottoms were baggy pants, that became tight at the ankles, my shoes were black too. My eyes had a blue ring around them, so i was different than all other cells, i had an eye color.

When we walked out of the hospital room, Leah was there, she was holding hands with some boy, he had flat hair but it spiked out at the end, near his eyes. Osmosis was talking to him, (i hate to admit it but he _was _kinda cute), "Dude, i can't handle three girls all on-..." He sort of trailed off when he saw us, or more accurately... me. I said, "sup?" i sort of laughed, you never know what gawking is until you dress up really pretty and stand in front of osmosis jones. Leah smacked him upside the head, "Well, say something!", "Uh-uh-i- uh", I just laughed until i couldn't anymore, "Well...", i said to the girls, "At least he hasn't used any of those awful pick-up lines yet." Then they laughed with me.

He just looked at us for a second then he smiled, sort of crookedly, like he knew something i didn't. "Awful pick-up lines?", he said with an attempt to be morose, but a smile broke through anyway, "I thought they were pretty good," "You would, you're like the master of hitting on all things that move." He said, "I do not!" and this time he looked genuinely confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Insight

"oh, yes you do" leah was laughing now, and i could smile at her now that she was just playing and not dating him. "Aw come on! i so do not!", "Ha! how many girls besides leah have you hit on?" ozzy just looks at me like he wishes i would change the subject, not one to ignore hints, i decided to end his suffering. "So what all exactly did the girls tell you guys abou-" and just then there was a BANG! ozzy shifted into protect frank mode, and ran toward the sound, while leah's boyfried pecked her on the cheek and followed him. "B-but Brice! jones! oh, come on you can't leave me here!" She looked at us anxiously, "um... okay, girls the other people who came through the portal have been assigned to officers in 4 people increments you girls are the only three left, but i can't watch all three of you on my-hey!" i'd had enough, the girls had grabbed me and held on when ozzy went running, they knew me well enough to know i'd follow to make sure he was safe, but i broke free and was following after him now.

I ran around a bend in the hallway and saw a gaping hole in the wall. ozzy was being knocked back by a henchman, he took him down, but i still got mad, i felt energized... i felt.... POWERFUL! I took down four on my own with a few quick jabs and ozzy took the last one, and then he looked at me like i had just grown two heads. I just smirked at him and said, "Four for me, two for you, gotta up your game, hon." he snapped out of it and taunted back, "yeah well you better get ready to lose kiddo!" then he smiled that lopsided smile that i always waited for, i just kinda gawked for a moment, and he smirked. I snapped back to the task at hand and began chasing after the guys-germs i guess- that ran for it. ozzy was right behind me.

I jumped impossibly high, and as i came down i kicked to the side and sent the guy in front spinning... just like i'd always imagined. i then ran with my shoulders in front and feet almost vertical out behind me, (i loved running like naruto) to the other three, ozzy was just coming up and knocked one down with a quick slug to the head, the other was mine! then that boy-brice was it?- took him down quickly and cooly. like i would have, awesome!

He smiled this-there's no other way to say it!- dazzling smile at me, still not as effective as ozzy's but close. "you okay, little sister?" he was obviously using this as a method to make me feel safe and not overwhelmed. "No need hon, i'm good." he looked at me with his brows pulling together, probably-no-not probably, he _was_ thinking, 'no way, she couldn't have seen through that.'

"Ozzy! i'm going for a look around this city, whether the cops want to talk or not. want to come?", ozzy smiled again, and again i gawked which made him-again-smirk at me. "Sure kiddo, You plan to look around on foot?", "depends on whether you kept that bumpin purple flame car or not."

"Huh?" he looked surprised. "Biggest fan remember?" He just laughed at me. I miss ozzy and drix, it was like-the best show ever. but now i had the real thing! So before the others got caught up, we ran outside, i saw his car and ran right to it. _That_ didn't make him uneasy at all. I just laughed at the look on his face....wait. "Where's drix?", "Oh, well he's on vacation, he decided to go to a school on his vacation too." Ozzy looked so sour and sad, he must miss his best friend... I'll always like drix for always taking ozzy's side. And ozzy's so sweet for being best friends with drix, Treating him like a brother and all.

"But...umm, do you mind if someone else drives?" i was trying to say that i didn't want him to drive in a way that could possibly kill me. but apparently he didn't get the hint. "Huh? i guess you're _not_ my biggest fan if you don't know -my car- i drive." i was afraid of that. "okay, but just don't drive backwards on the freeway or i may kill you out of self-preservation." Ozzy gave me his look. That look he gets when he's annoyed, but he'll forget about in like two seconds? yeah, that look. Oh and i think that might've rubbed off on me. Every time i get mad, it goes away in like 5 minutes... Wow, right?

"Aiight. now where exactly do you want to go?" Hmmm, well... "We never got to see where you guys lived in frank, only in hector." "Who?", whoops. "He's who you're in in the series rather than in frank." "Are all my fans as smart as drix when it comes to their vocab?", I laughed. "I researched that actually... apparently, all you're _big_ fans grew up to become neuro surgeons, cops, you know... people who are smart enough to save lives." He just kinda blinked at me. I smiled, the first real smile I'd had since i was 15... it actually reached my eyes.

So ozzy took off, i didn't know where we were going because i was just enjoying the ride. I think i might've fallen asleep though, cause next i knew, we were in front of one of those, sky-scraper-like apartment buildings... oh wow. It was horrible on the outside, someone had moved right in here, even though the pigment around it....made it a sickly yellow-purple. but once ozzy took me inside.... wowza! The interior was amazingly designed in gold colors and green gilding with brown underlying the gold. "Oh, wow. you get this for saving frank?", "Nah, they actually offered us a position on the mayors main staff as bodyguards. but... we don't exactly do well with authority." "No kidding, and that big head of yours must make it hard too huh?", "Well you know how all that knowledge about me probably makes you feel proud of yo'self, but it just kinda irritates me." "Yep i know that too." Man i love banter, my friends always took everything seriously.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?", oh, i guess i must look sad and stony at the same time. "Sorry, i was just remembering my home, it wasn't that great, and if i had the choice.... i think i'd rather stay here." "What's so special about here?", "It's got you." I just said it truthfully without emotion embellishment. Ozzy still looked embarassed though. "Sorry, when i was a kid, you were all i had, i was just about insane at the age of 16 but since i had seen the movie at 8 crazy just didn't appeal to me." That didn't seem to ease his mind all that much. Ozzy's phone rang, and i listened as leah took turns screaming and anxiously asking if i was okay. I took the phone from him, "You know, i really don't think he'd do anything to get me killed, so i think i'm fine don't you?" I heard an uh oh, on the other side of the line. The girls knew i was annoyed. "He drives like a maniac, but he's not irresponsible." And then i... hung up on her, i threw ozzy his phone. he was standing there stunned. "Well come on moron! if we don't find them, i'll have to hurt her because of something _else_ she says that's stupid."

Ozzy followed like he was afraid of me. Well, i guess he's not so different from other guys huh? hahaha.


End file.
